FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Q: When I try to log into Game Center, it says my account has been disabled "for security reasons". What do I do? A: This means you have entered your password incorrectly numerous times. Reset your password through iTunes or visit the official site for more help. Q: How do I add Friends to my Game Center account? How do I visit their islands? A: Adding Friends in Game Center is a relatively easy process: #Open the Game Center app #Click on the Friends tab at the bottom of the screen #In the top left corner of the screen you should see a small + button; tap it #Type in the username of the user you want to add. Remember, you have to type in the exact username of the person you want to add, including capital letters, numbers and symbols. Note: You can add multiple usernames in this section to make adding lots of friends at once easier #You can personalise the request message by tapping on the message box #Lastly, tap the Send button in the top right corner of the page And you’re done! To visit your friends’ park, click on the Friends icon at the bottom of the screen in DragonVale, then simply tap the visit button next to the friend you’d like to visit. Please note; it is NOT acceptable to request friends on the Wiki chat, or anywhere outside of the Friends page; if you’re looking for Gem buddies, why not take a look over there now. Q: Other people's combinations for certain dragons don't work for me! Why not? And how can I breed a ______ Dragon? A: Different people get dragons using different combinations. Sometimes reversing the order of dragons helps, so instead of using Earth (left) and Plant (right), put Plant on the left and Earth on the right. You could also try using hybrid dragons. If you’re unsure on how to get a particular dragon, or just looking for a different combination to use, have a play in the sandbox here. The Rare Dragon Breeding Charts may also be helpful when trying for those tricky rares, such as the Rainbow, Sun and Moon dragons. Note; it is possible to get every dragon in the game without the use of gems. Q: When do my dragons change appearance? A: The most drastic physical change occurs when a baby dragon become a juvenile dragon on level 4. Its size becomes a lot larger and its entire body changes significantly. On level 7, the appearance of the juvenile dragon slightly changes and becomes larger when it becomes an adult. On level 11, the dragon becomes larger in size and an orb of their primary element shows up above its head, which is replaced by a golden crown when they reach level 20. Q: Do any decorations have any beneficial purpose? A: Aside from rewarding minimal and more visitors, they do not provide any benefit. Q: Is there any other ways to get gems besides paying for them? A: Yes, A friend may gift you a gem every 24 hours. Each player is given 3 gems to gift daily, so forming a group of four with three other active players can guarantee that each day you receive three gems. This can be changed if you have a Dragonsai Gifting Tree which you can use to send 6 gems instead of 3. For more information, please, visit the Gems page. Q: Apart from giving free gems to a friend, is there any other way to earn free gems? A: Yes, Gems can be won from the Colosseum. Q: Why is there a plus/minus next to my dragon's income? What does it mean? A: You are referring to the effects of the elemental boosts. Elemental boosts have one element they will boost, adding to the gold/min (the green plus) and one element they will hinder, reducing the gold/min (the red minus). The elemental boosts affect the entire island they are placed on. Hybrid Dragons have two elements, and some Limited Dragons have three or four, so watch what dragons share the island with the boosts you place. Q: What is the best way to make money? A: 'There are many different ways of earning money, i.e. waiting untill the habitats are full. ''Note: for more tips & tricks please visit our Strategies page. '''Q: What is the best way to gain Experience? A: There are many different ways of earning experience, i.e. breeding and hatching eggs; for every egg you hatch, you will earn some experience. Note: for more tips & tricks please visit our Strategies page. Q: Do the levels of each dragon matter in breeding? A: After the dragons reach level 4 and are able to breed, their levels most likely do not matter in determining breeding outcomes. Q: How do I raise my dragons past level 10? What are those orbs/crowns above some dragons? A: After you have bought one or more shrines and leveled 50 dragons with that element in it to level 10 you can level dragons of that specific element past level 10 and the dragons will get orbs above their heads. If you get 50 dragons with that element in it to level 15 you can raise dragons past level 15 and the dragons will get crowns above their heads. Note: for more information and to see which level you unlock specific shrines, visit our Shrine page. Q: How do I make a signature? A: '''You can make a signature by logging in and going to 'My preferences', go to the 'user profile' tab and scroll down to the signature section and ( if you want to you check the 'custom signature' box) enter your signature and then press the 'save button' on the bottom to save your signature '''Q: How do I add my signature to my comment and/or edit? A: You can add you signature by putting '~~~~' at the end or start of your comment or you can hit the signature button and the four characters will be added for you. Q: How do I stop following a page? A: To the right of you Message Wall should be a box titled "Pages I'm following". Click on the "see all >" link at the bottom right corner. There should be a list of all pages you are following. Hover over a page you don't want to follow anymore and an "x" should appear to the left of it. Click on the "x" and the page will be removed from the list. Category:DragonVale Wiki